cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kara Danvers, You Are My Hero
Kara Danvers, You Are My Hero is the 19th episode of Supergirl Season 7 and the 139th episode overall. It is the first part of the 2-part season finale. Summary PART 1 OF 2: NUPTIALS- As the day of Kara and Lena's wedding dawns, Lucy Lane, Lois Lane, and Susannah Russo scramble to make sure the ceremony goes off without a hitch. James Olsen and Lor-Zod get the venue ready and, as the guests arrive, the unexpected arrival of Livewire threatens to destroy the blessed day. Main Cast * Melissa Benoist as Kara Danvers & Red Daughter * Chyler Leigh as Alex Danvers * Katie McGrath as Lena Luthor * Odette Annable as Samantha Arias * Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent * Olivia Wilde as Susannah Russo * Jenna Dewan as Lucy Lane * Minka Kelly as Dawn Granger * Claire Holt as Karen Starr * Michael Rosenbaum as President Lex Luthor (Earth-30) * with Emmy Rossum as Zaora Dru-Zod * with David Harewood as J'onn J'onzz * with Mehcad Brooks as James Olsen Special Guest Stars * Grant Gustin as Barry Allen * Candice Patton as Iris West-Allen * Jessica de Gouw as Helena Bertinelli * Luke Evans as Bruce Wayne * Max Theriot as Hal Jordan * Willa Holland as Thea Queen * Caity Lotz as Sara Lance * Katrina Law as Nyssa al Ghul * Matt Ryan as John Constantine * Lindsey Morgan as Zatanna Zatara * with Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance * and Justin Hartley as Oliver Queen (Earth-19) Recurring Cast * Brit Morgan as Livewire * Brenda Strong as Lillian Luthor * Daniel Sharman as General Lor-Zod * Tamzin Merchant as Lyra Strayd * Teressa Liane as Mary Louise Fairchild * Scarlett Byrne as Nora Fairchild * Leanne Lapp as Queen Mera * Marie Avgeropoulos as Diana, Princess of Themyscira * Tasya Teles as Kasia & Destri Sol-Gud * and TBA as Arthur Curry Episode Trivia * Antagonist: None * First appearance of Hal Jordan in this series. * Lex was last seen in Such Rage In Your Heart. * The wedding party is as follows: ** Brides- Kara and Lena ** Officiant- Alex ** Maids of Honor- Susannah and Sam ** Bridesmaids- Laurel, Thea, Sara, Helena, Nyssa, Iris, Zatanna ** Best Men- Clark and E30 Lex ** Mothers of the Brides- Eliza and Lillian ** Father of the Bride- Jeremiah ** Ringbearer- J'onn ** Singer- Barry ** Ushers- Mary Louise and Nora ** Wedding Photographer- James * Guests at the wedding: Lucy, Lois, Karen, Lyra, Barry, E19 Oliver, Constantine, Arthur, Mera, Bruce, Hal, Diana, and Kasia. * This episode takes place on June 29, 2023. Revelations * TBD Gallery lena dress 1.jpg lena dress 2.jpg Supergirl Superman advice.png Category:Supergirl Episodes Category:Supergirl Season 7 Episodes Category:Supercorp episodes Category:Relationship episodes Category:Stand-alone episodes Category:Crossover episodes Category:Convergence Episodes Category:Episodes set in June 2023 Category:Episodes set in National City Category:Event Episodes Category:Arc: JLA Category:JLA Episodes Category:Episodes with no antagonist Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Supergirl Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Supergirl Season 7 Episodes featuring all main characters